Gold Fish
by ChaotixFan
Summary: When Ellis finds something interesting in the Safe Room, Nick teaches him a little more about card games. NO SLASH!


**Hey there peeps! Omg, I just ealized that this is my 6th story but it's my first time writing a little note up here! Yaaay! Anyway, I had a lotta fun writing this story, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and also, this is not a slash! Honestly, I can't stand Nellis or anyother slash...No offense to all you Nellis fans out there, 'cause I don't mind if ya like that kinda stuff! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Left 4 Dead, I'd be really happy. Unfortunetly, I don't.**

The four survivors sat quietly in the Safe Room, all too tired to say anything. They relaxed for a bit, before the youngest one spoke up.

"Tha' was crazy! Maaan, this reminds me 'bout the time Keith-"

"Ellis, is now the best time?"

"Okay."

Nick sighed. As he was wishing he had been in Vegas or Atlanta when the Apocalypse hit, Ellis stood up. "Well, Ah'ma go look an' see if there's anythin' useful 'round here."

Rochelle nodded, and Ellis took off. After he was gone, she turned to Coach. "We should take first watch, Coach."

Coach nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

After a minute of resting, Coach and Rochelle got up and left to take first watch. Nick sighed again. Well, he thought, I'd rather be alone than stuck with-

"Niiiiick! Look wha' Ah found!"

-that.

Ellis came running back to Nick, clutching something in his hand. He plopped down in front of Nick, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Nick! Nick! Guess what Ah found!"

"What?"

"You gotta guess!"

"Beer?"

"No!"

"Alright, Ellis. I give up. What did you find?" Nick asked impatiently. Ellis proudly presented his find.

"Cards?" Nick questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah!" Ellis replied happily, "An' I figured you'd like ta' play since ya' used ta' be a gambler an' stuff!"

Nick just stared at him. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll play," he finally said.

"What'chu wanna play?"

"How about poker?"

"I, er, I dunno how ta' play tha' one," Ellis admitted sheepishly.

"You want me to teach you?" Nick asked.

"Nah," Ellis replied, a different game in mind. "How 'bout we play gold fish?"

Nick didn't catch that Ellis had said 'gold fish' instead of 'go fish', as he was too busy staring. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! I love tha' one!"

Nick sighed. Finally, when he was about to get some decent entertainment, this fool had to ruin it for him. What luck. "Fine, we'll play go fish."

Ellis dealt out the cards, giving seven to Nick and seven to himself, then putting the rest in the center. Nick picked up his cards and looked for matches, finding two and putting them down on the floor. Ellis, on the other hand, had three pairs and also placed them on the floor.

"You go first," Ellis told Nick.

"Fine. Got any two's?"

"Gold fish." Ellis grinned, watching as Nick snatched a card on the top of the pile. His grin widened when he saw Nick frown.

"Got any…hm…three's?" Ellis asked, looking hopefully at Nick.

"Nope. Go fish."

"Darn," Ellis cried, grabbing the next card on the pile. His face lit up when he realized he had gotten a match. "Aw yeah!"

Now it was Nick's turn. "Got any Queens?"

Ellis shook his head. "Gold fish!"

Nick was about to pick up the top card when he stopped and stared at Ellis.

_Did he just say 'gold fish'?_

"Wha'?" Ellis asked. "Wait, you think Ah'm cheatin' or somethin'? Look, Ah'm serious! Ah don't got no-"

"No, Ellis. I don't think you're cheating. It's just…I thought…" Nick had trouble finding the right words. He shook his head. "Nevermind, let's just play." And with that, he took the top card from the pile. _Maybe I was hearing things. Whatever._

"Oh, okay…" Ellis said, looking down at his cards to see what he needed. "Got any seven's?"

Nick pulled a card from his deck and tossed it to Ellis, who grinned happily. Then Nick proceeded to ask Ellis for any Kings, to which Ellis replied the same thing:

"Gold Fish."

_He did! He did say 'gold fish'!_

"Did you just say '_gold_ fish'?" Nick asked his, putting a large emphasis on the word 'gold'.

Ellis nodded. "Yeah. Ain't that wha' you're s'possed ta' say?"

"No."

"Oh," Ellis looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Tha's what Ah always said."

"Well, it's '_go_ fish'," Nick told him. "Not '_gold_ fish'."

"So…Ah can't say 'gold fish' no more?"

"Well, I guess you can…"

"Well, then Ah'ma say it! Ah don't care 'bout wha' it really is!" Ellis said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Now," Ellis said, trying to look serious again. "Let's get back ta' playin'. Whose turn was it?"

"Uh, you're turn, I think."

And so they sat there, playing 'gold fish' for the rest of the night.

**The End! Omg, I really hope you liked that because I laugh everytime I read it! Also, expect more stories comin' soon, with some other things besides Left 4 Dead and Sonic! :3 Pleaze reveiw! See ya!**


End file.
